El amor es
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Lenalee esta un dile, dilema que tiene que ver con un sentimiento que alberga muchas coas de las que se pueden sacar muchas conclusiones y todo causado por cierto albino


**BUENAS GENTEEEEE**

**EDCA: Y BUENO, ANTES DE CONTINUAR DIRÉ QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBERÍA DE A VER ESCRITO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAP 2 DE AMNESIA DE CONEJO Y PLANEAR LA SIG. PARTE DEL CAP DE NEKO-GIRL PERO BUENO, DESPUÉS DE A VER VISTO ALGO SIMPLEMENTE LA JODIDA INSPIRACIÓN ME VOLVIÓ A ATACAR Y TERMINE PENSANDO EN UN JODIDO ONE-SHOT QUE NO TIENE NADA EN RELACIÓN CON LO DICHO ANTERIORMENTE **

**OROX: Y COMO ES UN ONE-SHOT ESTA HISTORIA NO SE METERÁ DE LLENO EN COMPLEJIDADES Y GIROS DE NO SE QUE**

**MEGAMI: ASÍ QUE SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR, ESPERAMOS QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE AL IGUAL QUE ANTERIORES HABLA POR SI MISMA**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

**(P.D.: EL ONE-SHOT SE DESARROLLA JUSTO DESPUÉS DE LA INVASIÓN DEL LOS AKUMAS A LA ORDEN Y JUSTO CUANDO ESTE SE MUDA A LA NUEVA ORDEN) **

* * *

El amor, un sentimiento muy difícil de entender

Algunos dicen que es un sentimiento hermoso, otros dicen que es algo pasajero y cierto complejo de hermano dice - _ES UNA MALDICIÓN DE UN MALDITO PULPO ALIENIGENA -_. En fin, cada quien tiene su manera de definir lo aun que, cuando te llega, te llega y nadie está exento a esta regla, ni siquiera cierta hermanita del acomplejado de hermano

\- _Que are_\- se pregunta una joven mientras da vueltas y vueltas por su recamara - _Porque tuve que..._\- no queriendo completar la oración y con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro la joven, quien es Lenalee Lee se tumba es su cama mientras cojee su almohada y con ella hunde su rostro no queriendo afrontar sus sentimientos

El porqué de las acciones de la Lee es por exactamente ese sentimiento, el estar enamorado o, en su caso enamorada

Cual quiera que la viera pensaría que es completamente normal, que está en la edad para experimentar esas emociones y que _llegó_ su momento para encontrar a su _media naranja_ o _príncipe_ de no sé qué pero, hay un problema con esto y es que la misma Lenalee nunca, pero nunca planeo ni pensó el simple hecho de enamorarse

No porque ella no haya querido o porque su _querido_ hermano no se lo permitía o permitiera, no, el por qué ella no había planeado el enamorarse es que literalmente hablando NO podía

El simple hecho de que el conde se aproveche de ese mal estar al perder a un ser querido para crear a sus akumas era razón más que suficiente para que los de arriba o los superiores dijeran que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tener una relación sentimental o tener en si una relación con el personal o con alguien de afuera

Esto no lo hacían por que quisieran o porque se les diera la gana, no, lo hacían para evitar el nacimiento de akumas en las instalaciones o que ocurriera alguna clase de rebelión

Y para variar esta regla es aplicaba más para los exorcistas y los buscadores, ya en el dado caso que alguno de estos tuviese familia la regla cambia pero no para mejor. Ya que, cuando alguien, ya sea exorcista o buscador moría su cuerpo tendría que ser cremado y darlo por desaparecido

Y para darle el toque se le tenía que informar a los familiares de la supuesta desaparición

Esta medida, aunque no muy fiable evitaba que aquellos seres que tengan aquel sentimiento o el pensamiento de quebrar algún tabú solo para ver a otra vez a su ser querido tuvieran las esperanzas de volverse a encontrar pero, esas esperanzas eran solo un manto que solo cubrían un carente re-encuentro lo cual creaba una carga muy pesada a los supervisores quienes son los que dan la noticia

Esas falsas esperanzas eran lo que evitaba que hubiera más akumas en el mundo pero a la vez creaba un futuro del cual mejor no mencionar

Aun con saber esto al corazón no se le puede mandar y por desgracia para Lenalee lo tuvo que aprender por las malas

En un principio la Lee había sentido la atracción hacia algunos de sus compañeros aun que, al ser simple atracción ya sea por su físico o por sus cualidades estos solo se ganaron un lugar en la ya familia creada por esta misma y, aun que Lenalee estaba consciente de esas atracciones ella misma ha sabido diferenciarlas por sí misma y gracias a ello ha evitado cruzar ciertas líneas

Lenalee esperaba que esto se mantuviera hasta que, en el dado caso que pudiera vivir ese momento la finalización de la guerra entre la Black Order y los Noeh's

Aun así con la llegada de un nuevo miembro todo su mundo tomo un rumbo diferente y sí, estoy hablando de cuando llego Allen Walker

Al principio esta solo lo veía como alguien a quien asesorar y apoyar, fue con el pasar del tiempo cuando ese pensamiento empezó a cambiar. Iniciando justamente cuando el albino estaba a punto de correr hacia un akuma que estaba a punto de explotar solo para salvarlo

Hay Lenalee tuvo que intervenir para así evitar que Allen muriera en la explosión, pero en donde en verdad empezó esos sentimientos fue cuando Allen en un ataque de histeria le reclama, está completamente indignada le termino por responder de una forma que hasta ella misma no creía ser capaz de hacer

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que es normal entre los amigos y eso mismo pensaba Allen quien después de recapacitar sobre sus acciones le pidió disculpas a la Lee por sus actos pero, estamos hablando por uno y no por otro. En el caso de Lenalee había un caos entero en su cabeza, ella no podía sacar ese trago amargo de aquel momento, de ver a Allen correr hacia una muerte inminente le causaba un terrible escalofrió

Ella pensaba que por obra del espíritu santo Allen se había convertido desde el primer momento que lo vio en alguien importante para su familia, algo así como un hermano pequeño. Teniendo esto en mente y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto la Lee siguió con lo que le corresponder pero...

Donde empezó a dudar de lo que era en realidad Allen para ella fue antes de partir a Edo, cuando esta lo buscaba de forma desesperada por todo el puerto justo después de aquel rayo de luz del cual más tarde se enteraría que fue la señal del llamado de la muerte

Aun cuando le faltaba aliento siguió, la búsqueda tardo un rato pero Lenalee y Lavi quien le estaba ayudando a buscar a su compañero tuvieron que sesar la búsqueda gusto después que Timcampy dejara ver sus recuerdos a estos dos

Ver esos recuerdos un trago muy amargo, casi como ácido para la Lee y también para el Bookman

Aunque, esa acides bajo un poco justo después que un mensajero enviado por la rama asiática fuera a informar que ellos tenían a Allen pero..., aun que dijeran que posiblemente estuviera vivo él había perdido su inocencia y este simple hecho hacia que el joven ya no fuera de valor para la orden quienes prácticamente ya lo estaban dando por muerto

Ser exorcista no es una tarea fácil y más para alguien a quien le estaba naciendo aquel sentimiento

Con amargura y dolor en su rostro la Lee tuvo que seguir adelante tratando de aparentar una fortaleza de la cual en ese momento carecía por completo y esto se hacía notar gusto cuando por su mente pasaban de manera inconsciente recuerdos con él, de cómo se hicieron amigos y de cómo se fueron haciendo cada vez más cercanos

Aun en ese estado ella tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a un enemigo del cual aún no estaba lista para enfrentar, y sí, estoy hablando del akuma Nv 3

El enfrentamiento no fue duro, si no casi imposible, fue tal que Lenalee estaba a punto de perder la vida

En lo que parecían ser sus últimos momentos ella volvió a recordar pero esta vez toda su vida, en su último respiro un recuerdo llego por última vez. Ese recuerdo era de cuando ella volvió a tener esas pesadillas y por ende se tuvo que despertar a mitad de la noche, al despertarse y al ver que faltaba alguien ella, en un ataque de pánico sale corriendo buscando a esa persona faltan te quien no era nadie más que Allen quien estaba en una habitación cerca de una ventana viendo hacia el horizonte

Cuando Lenalee logro dar con el por un momento se alegró pero al verlo tan distante le volvió a surgir un ataque. Este ataque se podría describir como miedo, miedo de ver como alguien se sumerge en la oscuridad y sentir que se aleja más y mas

Sin poderlo evitar ella se lanza hacia el albino abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y soltando el llanto que esas pesadillas le producían, también termino por decir el porqué de su estado

Allen al escuchar esas palabras trato de consolarla, durante el consuelo el albino se enteró de cómo era el mundo de Lenalee y en como consistía

Fue este recuerdo lo que prácticamente le dio fuerza a Lenalee para poder seguir peleando contra el akuma Nv 3 y, aunque sus segundos estaban casi contados de alguna forma logro sobrevivir aunque por ir más allá de lo que podía aguantar tuvo repercusiones en su estado haciéndola incompatible de forma temporal con su inocencia

Aunque ella se alegraba por estar viva ese sentimiento de a ver perdido a alguien importante no se iba y fue con este sentir cuando la Lee empezaba a sospechar lo que sentía

Esas sospechas se volvieron más grandes justo después de tres sucesos

El primero fue cuando se re-encontraron en Edo, esto se divide en dos siendo la primera cuando ella, siendo incapaz de defenderse estaba a merced del conde quien se disponía a matarla, ahí fue cuando llego Allen a impedir la ejecución. Y la segunda fue cuando los dos pudieron intercambiar palabras después de no verse por un lapso de tiempo, aunque no fue mucho para Lenalee fue como una eternidad

El segundo suceso fue cuando estaban atrapados en el arca, cuando ella empezaba a perder la compostura justo después de dejar atrás a Krory quien se enfrentaba a Jasdevi. El dejar a alguien atrás era mucho para la Lee quien quería regresar

Al ver el estado en que se encontraba Lenalee, Allen hizo casi los mismo que hizo ella en el cuándo perdió la compostura, aunque de diferente manera

Las palabras que había soltado el albino hicieron recapacitar a la Lee pero hubo algo en ellas que hizo sentir un fuerte nudo en su interior y no del bonito

\- _Alguien tiene que ser la hermana mayor_ \- Esas palabras fueron el causante del retortijón en Lenalee, palabras que, aun que mostraban un grado de madurez por parte de Allen aun así causaron un dolor en la Lee aun que, por la situación y por el momento era mejor dejar ese sentir de lado y concentrarse en salir vivos del arca

Y la tercera y la última fue la que en verdad en la que Lenalee experimentaría el otro sentimiento que es lo contrario al sentir _mariposas_ en el estómago, y son los celos

Ese sentimiento nacido gracias a la acción de la Noa Road quien aparte de tener no solo algo más que atracción hacia Allen si no también fue quien tomo el primer beso del albino

Aunque esto fue algo impactante para quienes lo presenciaron, ese sentimiento que la Lee empezaba a sentir se vio un poco opacado ante la situación vivida en ese momento y que vendría siendo cuando al arca no le faltaba mucho para desaparecer y por lo que sigue, la manipulación de Road hacia Lavi, la supuesta muerte de Kanda y Krory y el hecho de que ella no podía hacer nada era mucho para su ser quien se desplomaba por no ser capaz de hacer algo para impedirlo

Aun así ese sentimiento no desapareció y siguió estando hay por mucho tiempo hasta el día de hoy

\- _Porque tuve que enamorarme_\- se vuelve a preguntar la Lee justo después de analizar su historia por milésima

\- _Es más que obvio que esa pregunta tiene respuesta_\- se oye otra voz en la cabeza de Lenalee, voz que empezaba a ser un poco molesta para la Lee - _Y si me vas a salir con esa palabra de podrías no sé qué, pues vete preparando que de aquí no me voy_\- reclama esa voz quien se pone cómoda en la mente de Lenalee

\- _Entonces podrías guardar silencio, trato de poner esto en orden -_le pide Lenalee mientras se sienta de rodillas y abraza la almohada

\- _¿Poner en orden qué? Lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo y listo -_dice indiferente esa voz

\- _Una cosa es aceptarlo y otra es hacer algo con ellos_ \- responde la joven sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus propias palabras

\- _Etto... creo que aquí debiste a ver afrontarlos o algo así_ \- corrige aquella voz aunque no obtuvo mucha atención por parte de Lenalee quien vuelve a hundir su rostro en la almohada - _Y vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?_ \- pregunta la vocecita mientras espera por una respuesta

\- No es que no quiera, es que no puedo - le responde Lenalee en voz alta mientras sus ojos miran a cualquier parte de la habitación

\- _Y me vuelves a responder lo mismo_\- le reclama la vocecita mientras alza la voz - _Si es por esa orden que mandaron los de arriba pues te puedo decir que un buen numero la ha roto_ -

\- _El hecho que los demás hagan lo que no deben no significa que yo lo haga también_-

\- ¿_Eso incluye a esa científica de la rama asiática?_\- la vocecita hablo de mas

Lenalee sabía de antemano de a quien se refería la pequeña intrusa y es nada más ni nada menos que Lou fa quien ha estado muy cerca de Allen

Desde que la rama asiática a estado de visita en las instalaciones de la rama europea por razones de remodelación, no ha habido un solo día en donde no se vea a Lou fa estar cerca de Allen, y esto no pasó desapercibido por ningún ojo

Kumui quien al percatarse de esto ha estado tratando de mandar a Allen a la rama asiática bajo la excusa de que _ellos necesitan a un exorcista fuerte_ entre otras cuando se puede ver a mil leguas de distancia que sus intenciones son otras y la cosa no acaba ahí, algunos buscadores expresaron su opinión y cierta persona ha estado soltando bromas como _nos van a quitar a nuestro moyashi_o algo así

Aun que, a quien en verdad hizo pensar fue a Lenalee quien, aunque ya estaba más que consciente de sus sentimientos no los podía aceptar por razones ya explicadas

\- _Entonces vas a dejar que alguien más se lo lleve_\- Lenalee no dijo nada - _Sabes, si sigues con esa actitud creo que hasta voy a preferir que Allen se vaya con Road Kamelot o con alguien más_\- esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso

\- ¡URUSAAIIIIIII! - medio grita Lenalee mientras que manera inconsciente avienta la almohada hacia la entrada de su habitación sin percatarse que había un tercero parado justo hay

\- Anoooo... Lenalee - llama el tercero quien resulta ser Allen

Lenalee al percatarse de quien estaba hay parado sus pensamientos se volvieron irracionales e incomprensibles

\- ¿Daiyobuu? - pregunta el albino mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalan por su rostro

\- ¿Eh? - Lenalee tarda un poco en razones - H-hai, e-estoy bi-bien - dice de manera apresurada y a la vez entrecortada

\- ¿Hontoni? - vuelve a preguntar Allen, pregunta que recibe como respuesta nuevamente un _Hai_

\- _Pero mira que sorpresa, llega tu príncipe y lo recibes lanzando le un objeto, eso sí que es ganarse puntos_\- reprocha la vocecita mientras se va por un rato

\- _No te atrevas a dejarme aquí sola, y de quien crees que es la culpa_ \- le reclama la Lee, reclamo que a doras penas fue escuchado

\- Lenalee - vuelve a llamar el albino quien termina de ingresar a la recamara - ¿En verdad te encuentras bien? - vuelve a preguntar mientras se acerca a la nombrada

\- Hai, en verdad estoy bien - vuelve a responder la Lee mientras busca algo pa escapar de esa situación incomoda

\- ¿Segura? Porque si no te sientes bien le puedo pedirle a Lavi o a alguien más que me acompañe - lo que dijo Allen definitivamente llamo la atención de Lenalee quien después de ver a su alrededor se percató de algo

\- Anoo, Allen-kun ¿Y Lou fa? - pregunta la Lee percatándose de que en ese momento la mencionada no estaba haciendo acto de presencia

\- Lou fa está preparando mi equipaje para la misión -

\- ¿Misión? -

\- Si misión, pensé que estabas enterada - en estos momentos Lenalee no sabía si sentirse apenada o avergonzada

\- Ettoo... ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí Allen-kun? - vuelve a preguntar la Lee

\- Te vine a preguntar si me querías acompañar en esta misión - esas palabras captaron completamente la atención de Lenalee quien mira fijamente al albino - Lo que pasa es que es obligatorio dos exorcistas como mínimo para esta misión - se explica el albino mientras se rasca la cabeza pensativo - Creo que debí a verle preguntado primero a Lavi - susurra este aunque el susurro logro llegar a los oídos de la Lee quien al escuchar estas palabras una sonrisa agridulce se dibuja en su rostro

\- ¿Alguien más va a ir? - vuelve a soltar otra pregunta aun que esta hablaba un poco más de lo que preguntaba

\- Solo nosotros dos y por defecto Link - responde este dando por sentado la respuesta de la Lee

Sin decir nada mas Lenalee se levanta y se arregla para salir

Antes que los dos den un solo paso a fuera cuando algo paso por la cabeza de la joven

\- Anooo - vuelve a llamar la Lee deteniendo el andar del albino - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -

\- ¿No lo acabas de hacer ahora? - bromea este mientras se empieza a sentir en una especie de interrogatorio - Suéltala -

\- ¿Que planeas hacer justo cuando esta guerra acabe Allen-kun? - aunque no lo parezca tomaría por sorpresa a muchos en la orden y el nombrado no sería la excepción

Mientras el albino se tomaba su tiempo para pensar en su respuesta, la Lee se partía a regañadientes la cabeza

\- _¿Así que al final te le vas a declarar?_\- pregunta la vocecita quien vuelve de su breve periodo de desaparición

\- _Vaya momento elijes volver y claro que no_\- reprocha mentalmente la Lee mientras se cuestiona sobre la pregunta que hizo

Después de unos segundos el albino se dispone a responder

\- Lo primero sería pagar todas las deudas de mi maestro - eso hasta es la respuesta que hasta la persona más ajena se esperaría - Segundo, seguir viajando por todo el mundo o por lo menos terminar de ver toda Europa y Asia - esto tomo por sorpresa a Lenalee quien mira nuevamente curiosa a su compañero - Aunque no lo parezca mi maestro me inculco de manera inconsciente el querer conocer todo el mundo - finaliza con la pequeña explicación aclarando las duda de la Lee quien ya se hacía más que ideas muy claras del por que

Al no recibir alguna otra palabras Lenalee daba por hecho que eso sería todo por parte de la Lee se dispone a avanzar aunque...

\- Y lo tercero seria el tener una familia - esa oración prácticamente detuvo a Lenalee quien al escuchar esto sus ojos se abren como platos - Sabes Lenalee, si algún día tengo hijo me gustaría que seas tú quien les de nombre y si he de ser posible, que seas tú a quien conozcan primero en este mundo - la nombrada no sabía cómo tomar estas simples pero a la vez grandes palabras, si tomarlo como una declaración o como otra cosa

Teniendo un caos en la cabeza y mirando fijamente al albino con quien sonreía Lenalee retoma su andar pero con más velocidad mientras que un fuerte sonrojo invade su rostro

\- De monos prisa o Link se molestara por nuestra tardanza - dice casi gritando y ya cruzando medio pasillo en pocos, muy pocos segundos

\- _Espero que tengas unos buenos nombres para tus futuros hijos_\- le dice en plan de broma la vocecita mientras ve como el albino casi corre por los pasillos con tal de alcanzar a la Lee

\- _Te podrías callar por una vez_\- le reprocha Lenalee mientras mira de reojo a Allen que está casi a su lado

Al verlo una sonrisa se le escapa y el pensamiento de que sea ella quien dé a luz a los futuros hijos del albino en quizás en un futuro no muy lejano pero tampoco tan próximo la pone en cierta forma feliz

Definitivamente el amor es algo misterioso, puede llegar a segar a muchas personas o hacerlas vivir grandes o dolorosas experiencias, aun así Lenalee reza porque el final de la guerra llegue pronto para así poder decir sus sentimientos

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, POR QUE EN VERDAD ME COSTO MUCHO HACERLO. ME TUVE QUE VER NUEVAMENTE UNOS CAPS DE LA SERIE TT-TT**

**OROX: ANTES DE IRNOS EL DUEÑO O AUTOR VA A DECIR ALGO**

**EDCA: VAYA PALABRAS DE ALIENTO, REALMENTE ME ANIMAN. BUENO, COMO DIJO OROX, ANTES DE IRNOS ME GUSTARÍA DECIR O MEJOR DICHO PREGUNTARLES ALGO Y QUE ESPERO QUE ALGUNOS ME RESPONDAN CON SINCERIDAD (SI ES QUE ME VAN A RESPONDER CLARO) **

**Y LA PREGUNTA ES. PARA AQUELLOS QUE ME VIENEN SIGUIENDO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO O AQUELLOS QUE ME ESTÁN CONOCIENDO ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE PIENSAN SOBRE MI Y DE MIS FICS **

**EDCA: PARA SER SINCEROS ESTA ES UNA INTERROGANTE QUE ME A MOLESTADO UN POCO Y LA VERDAD TENGO CURIOSIDAD DE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN Y..., AHORA QUE LO PIENSO TENGO OTRA PREGUNTA A VER SI TAMBIEN ME LA RESPONDEN Y ES ¿POR QUE LES LLAMA MAS LA ATENCIÓN MI FIC DE NEKO-GIRL QUE LOS DEMÁS? LO PREGUNTO POR QUE AL VER LAS ESTADÍSTICAS ES EL MAS VISTO ASÍ QUE TENGO CURIOSIDAD POR SABER EL POR QUE **

**OROX: YA SIN DECIR NADA MAS NOS DESPEDIMOS NO SIN ANTES HACER PUBLICIDAD (BARATA) **

**MEGAMI: SI NO ES MUCHO MOLESTIA NOS GUSTARÍA QUE FUERAN A UN FORO Y LO AYUDARAN A CRECER UN POCO MAS **

**VALE: EL FORO DEL CUAL HABLAMOS ES EL QUE HEMOS ESTADO MENCIONANDO DÍAS ATRÁS Y ES EL DE -**Resurgiendo entre las cenizas- ****

****EDCA: AHORA SI, YA SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR NOS DESPEDIMOS Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****


End file.
